He's Gone
by Love Your Work
Summary: What if Harry never survived life at the Dursley's? What will the Wizarding World do without their saviour?
1. Preview

**This is just a snippet from a story I'm working on. Let me know if you want me to continue it. First fanfic in nearly a year so feel free to laugh at me**

**-Love**

The sound of her boot heels clicking against the stone tiles echoed around the cold, empty dungeon. As she strode purposely towards her associates office she sighed out of frustration. There was no legitimate reason for him summoning her to his quarters at such an ungodly hour. Once her destination was in sight she hurried towards it, glancing furtively around, ensuring that there was indeed no one to witness her. She slipped through and shut the door behind her gently, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"He's gone" a pained voice whispered. It came from the shadows in the corner of the office.

"What do you mean he's gone? He can't be. Dumbledore swore that he would be safe" Minerva deadpanned.

"He lied. Those barbarians starved him and left him in a closet. He's dead. Those Muggles killed him" Severus pulled himself into the light and Minerva could see the pain on his face. This was killing him.

"I failed her Minerva. I failed Lily" Severus sobbed


	2. Chapter One

**Okay I know that this chapter is really short but I wanted to get it up today. Thank you so much for the reviews, I honestly didn't think that it would get many.**

**The next chapter will be heaps longer I promise!**

The sound of her boot heels clicking against the stone tiles echoed around the cold, empty dungeon. As she strode purposely towards her associates office she sighed out of frustration. There was no legitimate reason for him summoning her to his quarters at such an ungodly hour. Once her destination was in sight she hurried towards it, glancing furtively around, ensuring that there was indeed no one to witness her. She slipped through and shut the door behind her gently, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"He's gone" a pained voice whispered. It came from the shadows in the corner of the office.

"What do you mean he's gone? He can't be. Dumbledore swore that he would be safe" Minerva deadpanned.

"He lied. Those barbarians starved him and left him in a closet. He's dead. Those Muggles killed him" Severus pulled himself into the light and Minerva could see the pain on his face. This was killing him.

"I failed her Minerva. I failed Lily" Severus sobbed.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus Dumbledore was not a patient man. After all he had done to ensure that the boy's guardianship would be given to him the foolish Muggles went and killed him. They had one job! Keep the boy safe until he was old enough to be reintroduced to the wizarding world. He would know nothing of the world and be more vulnerable to Albus' careful teaching, moulding him into the warrior that they needed him to be.

All Albus could do now was get to the Daily Prophet before they could print a story about the death of Harry James Potter. If word got out that the saviour of the Wizarding World was dead riots would break out all across the country. It being only 5 years after the end of the war the Ministry could not afford something like this to get out. The war is far too fresh in everyone's minds and there are still rogue Deatheaters out there that are eluding capture. No, everyone will be far better off thinking that Harry was still alive. The world needs to believe that they are safe. That is the priority.


	3. Chapter Two

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews. I really hope you like this chapter, I wanted to get the Dursley's out of the way before Severus could do anything about Harry.**

**Someone asked if Harry will come back as a ghost because this is a Harry and Snape listed story. Sorry but no, Harry is gone for good. He's never coming back *sobs***

**Remember, reviews make me happy!**

**-Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did but , alas, I don't**

The Dursley's at number 4 Privet Drive were perfectly normal people. Vernon was normal, Petunia was normal and even little Dudley was a normal child. They had normal jobs and lived in a normal house on a normal street. The only thing that wasn't perfectly normal about the family was their relatives. They were a bunch of freaks.

Petunia Dursley's sister, Lily Potter, went to a freak school with freaks just like her. She married a freak, had a freak son and then went and got herself killed by a freak. Then, if that wasn't bad enough, she dumped her freak son with the Dursley's! That severely affected the normalness of the family and they could not afford for something like this to happen.

When they discovered the little brat on their doorstep they tried as hard as they could to return him, send him back to his kind. To their frustration no matter what they did the boy always returned to them. Not even when they put him in the dump truck he somehow managed to turn up in his cot that night. It was only after one of the freaks, an old bearded man, told them that they would get £500 every month as long as they kept the boy until he was of age. This seemed enough for the family so they cleared out the closet under their stairs and shoved the child in there, only opening the door to give him some cold soup and let him go to the toilet. Their system worked perfectly well for nearly five years until they discovered the child dead, face down in a puddle of his urine. They only regretted the death of the child because they would no longer receive payment thus meaning that poor Dudders wouldn't be able to go to the prestigious prep school the next town over.

It was with little sorrow that they contacted the bearded freak to inform him of the boy's death and that they refuse to pay for a funeral.

The child had been dead for a little over a week when he came. The freak hadn't even bothered to change into normal clothes so his arrival attracted attention from all of the neighbours. He all but knocked the door down when he stormed into the modest house.

"How on earth did this happen?" Albus Dumbledore demanded, whipping out his wand and threatening the family. "All you had to do was take care of him. You killed him!"

Vernon did not appreciate this freak speaking to his wife and child like this. He marched up to Dumbledore and started gesturing wildly, his three chins wobbling uncontrollably.

"We did not ruddy kill him! The child got plenty more food than he deserved! Greedy little shit couldn't even do his chores right!" Vernon shouted.

"What kind of chores were you making a six year old child do? Where is the body?"

"We took him in the least he could do was earn his keep. He cooked and cleaned for us and the bastard couldn't even manage to do that without fucking up. He's in the shed, the smell made poor Dudders upset"

Albus pushed past the family and all but ran outside. In the corner of the small yard he found a small green garden shed. Wrenching the shed door open he started to gag, the smell was making his eyes water.

Curled up in the corner, his arms and legs bent at unnatural angles, was Harry. He was covered in faeces and his clothes were far too big for his frail frame.

Turning around Albus found the Dursley's huddled together at the edge of the garden.

"What did you do to him? He wouldn't pass for a three year old let alone a six year old!

"It's probably the freak blood in him. Nothing he ever did was right so I'm not surprised that he couldn't even grow properly" Petunia sneered, crossing her bony arms across her chest.

"This is not the last you will hear from me. I'll be back and you'd better be ready".

Albus took one last look at the broken form on the ground and disapparated from the yard with a loud crack.


End file.
